REQUEST: Oneshot for AkiraChan
by Philosophical Pandora
Summary: Short, but sexy and sweet     Himiko loves Deidara but she shares him with her sister. Can they work this out...?


**Here is my Deidara fanfiction :) **

My name is Himiko and I am fifteen-years-old. I have no parents but an older sister named Nabiki that has raised me ever since our parent's unpredicted death. She is nineteen and has a boyfriend whom she is engaged with.

His name. His name is Deidara.

Deidara is a very nice man, who looks about nineteen, too. He is not nineteen, though. Deidara is about twenty-five. Anyway, he is muscular, funny, kind, gentle, handsome and intelligent. I love him.

Not in a father-daughter way.

I'm in love with my sister's fiance, who she has been with for a few months. The first time I laid eyes on him, he has been all I think about. My love for him is so intense I've even broken up with my boyfriend, actually thinking for a moment that I had a chance with that man.

Of course, I don't. I never had one in the first place.

Nabiki is prettier. She has raven-black hair and large brown orbs. Her body is more developed and Deidara probably likes mature women. I'm fifteen, have plain dark brown hair, and regular brown eyes. My breasts are the size 34A, and my physique is less appealing compared to my older sister.

You see what I mean?

Since they are engaged and Nabiki seems deeply in love with him, just like me, I have no right to intrude and disrupt their love life. Nabiki would surely disown me and disappear with Deidara. I would lose both of them if I made an audacious move on the blonde.

But, that doesn't mean I don't fantasize about him.

Every night, in my own room, right next to Nabiki and Deidara's, I masturbate thinking about him. I always masturbate whenever the two have sex, as I can hear their moans and even the slapping noises their bodies make when they collide together. The sound of them making love feeds and enriches my imagination about Deidara.

I want to marry him...

Nabiki is no longer a virgin, as she gave hers to Deidara. I am, though. I want to marry Deidara and have a pleasing future with him for as long as I live, but it seems like that is no longer possible. Nabiki beat me to it.

So, I have to suffer every night and listen to them screw each other's brains out.

But, one night, as I was making myself feel good, I was discovered. By Deidara. It was embarrassing. I was blushing and since I didn't have the covers on me, he saw me naked on all fours with one hand on my chest and the other in my pussy. I tried to come up with a cheesy excuse, but he saw right through it.

The conversation was very awkward.

"What are you doing?" Deidara closed the door and leaned on it.

"P-Please don't tell Nabiki...!" I had been moaning his name quietly. My hands move to pull the covers over my semi-naked body. I was wearing just a bra and underwear, like I usually do.

"I don't know if I can do that." He smiled.

"W-Why are you smiling like that, Deidara-kun?" He should have had a disappointed or shocked expression - not a happy one.

Now he was on my bed, over my body. I was on my back, legs straight and hands tugging on my blanket. It was only halfway on me when Deidara pulled it down. I was a bit afraid and excited. After all, what was he going to do with me? Why was he pulling down the blanket and over my body in such a suggestive way?

"Deidara..." I whined, trying to pull it back up again.

"Stop," he ordered. His voice was strict, like it usually was when he told me to do my homework.

And, then, before I knew it, he was in me and thrusting fast and furiously. I was having _sex _with my sister's boyfriend. It was wrong, I knew that, but it was already done. He was already in me. We _did_ it. It felt so good. The way his cock was moving in and out and plunging back it so fast... I was in heaven.

Then, when he came, he pulled out. I jumped up and put his cock in my mouth and started to suck. Soon after that, he came and I swallowed it down even though it tasted gross. But, somehow, I liked it at the same time.

For the entire night, we fucked each other's brains out.

Ever since that night, instead of masturbating on my bed by myself, I would wait quietly for the sound of footsteps. In the darkness of my room it would be illuminated by a sliver of light caused from the door being open slowly.

Deidara, yep.

He would please me and satisfy my needs every night. My sister didn't know. What you don't know what hurt you, right?

So, that is my story. It is a short one and brief, but I finally had Deidara. Maybe not to myself. But sharing him with Nabiki is good enough.

Oh?

That's him turning the handle to my room.

Janae, then.


End file.
